Face to Face
by unholynight
Summary: When I was beside you, it felt like we were bound by some magic spell. Our love was rare. It made me mad crazy over you. It made me smile, even through the tears.


_What's left?_

_What little is left of our love. There is barely anything, barely any words left._

_What is left is only silence that has crashed into the cold and dreary night, the night that will never end._

_Only that is left._

_What's left is the need to cry, watching as our love leaves us. Face to face, we lower our gaze from the other as we break down on our own minds. There is nothing to speak about…nothing_

_What's left is our need to cry as we lose ourselves._

_We continue to crash as there is nothing more to talk about between us two. What's left is little care, and memories of our times together that we didn't notice began to wither away. A forced kiss here and there, but we didn't know._

_What's left is an honorable mention to make life bearable so there is no shame between us. That's all that's left._

_There is no longer any need for words, but there is the need to keep crying. But we can never see the other break down for you will turn away._

_I didn't know we wouldn't make it. I didn't know it was a lie. Those years spent crying alone after I had watched you leave. I became angry, and upset. You had promised me forever._

_I should have known better it was just my own selfishness wanting forever and you just tagged along. But maybe we were both to blame. There were problematic situations like, you and me, but I always blamed myself, never you._

_When I was beside you, it felt like we were bound by some magic spell. Our love was rare. It made me mad crazy over you. It made me smile, even through tears. I still wonder, through how many poetic pages did I go through as to not find the truth?_

_It was a love that, in our youth was confusing in our hearts. There were so many feelings involved at once that we didn't get the chance to decipher them. We couldn't find it in our hearts to discover if they were true love or just pleasure._

_But how many more times will I cry for you? How many more times will I read those letters when my pain was happiness?_

_My love for you wasn't on a whim, or spur of the moment. Yes, I was confused, but I knew you were the one. I just don't know why you walked out. Why you didn't let me say anything. Why you looked at me as if I was nothing to you._

_I guess you truly didn't love me as much as I loved you, and continue to do so._

_Just know, Blaine, that when you do decide to read this letter, I'll be waiting back home for you. I'll wait for ever if I have to. I can never find someone to replace you. You were and will forever be mine. I'll always wait. Always. You will know where to find me. I'll be there._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, age 58 read over the letter in his hand for what felt like the millionth time. He had recieved it over 30 years ago. It had begun to turn yellow with age.<p>

He sighed as he sat on the bench he was supposed to meet Kurt at all those years ago.

"He waited you know. He came here everyday in hopes of seeing you. He always checked his mail, always tried to get in contact with you. He never moved on." Blaine looked at the man that took a seat beside him.

"He tried going out, but it never lasted more than a week. They were never you. Kurt followed his dreams, and I'm pretty sure you saw, but he felt unacomplished." Blaine looked at Finn as he took in a deep breath. Finn, like himself and everyone he grew up with, had aged and matured.

"I know you discovered that he didn't do anyhting wrong Blaine, but you left him to believe that it was all his fault. You didn't even _try_ to contact him. He was a mess for so long. He wished and hoped that you were happy after a deacde passed, but he never stopped loving you."

Blaine held the letter in his hand tighter. He was a coward. He had run away, he had left Kurt to grow old alone. But it wasn't like he did any better. He also remained alone.

Blaine tried dating people, but non of them made him feel complete. Non of them were Kurt.

"Blaine, it's still not too late." Finn stood up and walked over to where everyone else was getting ready for the ceremony.

Blaine sighed and passed a hand through his slowly graying hair. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Blaine looked up into lighty aged eyes.

"N-no, please sit." The lithe figure gently sat next to him.

"I waited you know." Blaine swallowed dryly. He felt his heart quicken. "For someone in their fifties, you look good Blaine."

Blaine smiled lightly. "I'm sorry I'm late. Forgive me, Kurt. I'm an idiot. You look as amazing as ever."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it :) Just something a little bittersweet. <strong>


End file.
